bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Makosi Musambasi
Makosi Musambasi is a housemate from Big Brother 6 and Ultimate Big Brother. Profile The single cardiac nurse, 24, lives in High Wycombe, Bucks, and developed her 'princess' ways following a privileged upbringing in Zimbabwe, complete with a gardener and chauffeur. Makosi is a registered cardiac nurse, who worked in a coronary care unit, originally from Zimbabwe but now living in Aylesbury. She hates swearing and doesn't believe in plastic surgery. She believes she must have been an elephant in a previous life because they are "beautiful animals." Film: Pretty Woman TV Show: Big Brother Book: Kama Sutra Food: Chicken livers Quote: "I'll get nominated because some may find me arrogant and self-obsessed." Big Brother 6 .]] On Day 1, Makosi was set a task to try and receive the most nominations from her fellow housemates. On Day 4, Makosi passed the task and was therefore immune from eviction. On Day 5, Makosi was told that, as she had passed the task, she must choose which two housemates should face the public vote that week; she chose Craig and Mary as her nominations. On Day 12, it was revealed to the House that all housemates would face the public vote as a result of one housemate breaking the rules regarding the discussion of nominations; this housemate was Vanessa. On Day 15, Makosi survived the public vote and Lesley was evicted from the House. ''Big Brother told the housemates that the nominations on Day 46 were optional. However, this was a lie. As always, nominations were compulsory; and those who did not nominate would face the public vote. As Makosi did not nominate, she faced the public vote. On Day 50, it was revealed to the House that Vanessa and Makosi had received the most public votes after receiving 26% and 47% of the vote respectively. The housemates were then told to decide which of the two should be evicted from the House. After receiving just one of the possible seven votes, Makosi survived the eviction and remained in the House. She finished the series in third place with 8.7% of the public vote, and left the House on Day 78. Nominations History (*) The nominations cast during Week 9 were to save rather than to evict. Ultimate Big Brother On Day 7, after receiving three nominations, Makosi faced the public vote. On Day 11, Makosi was the first person to be evicted that night in a double-evicion, after receiving 47.7% of the 6-way vote to evict. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Makosi appeared at The WiG GiG on 5th October 2007 to raise £10,000 for Macmillan Cancer Support She recently ended a long-term relationship with Nigerian musician, 2face Idibia. She appeared as a cameo of herself in the E4 zombie thriller Dead Set in October 2008 and played a cameo in British comedy thriller Cash and Curry. She was a regular presenter on MTV and has presented many music award ceremonies. She is also a part-time model. According to The Sun, on 9 Feb 2012 on her way from Nigeria to UK, she was stopped by UK Border Agency Officer at Heathrow Airport, where it was discovered that she was using a relative's passport. Makosi had around £12,000 in her possession and was investigated by the police. She got deported to Nigeria on 10 Feb 2012 and is no longer a UK resident and has lived in Nigeria since. Makosi has a current affairs/lifestyle show in Nigeria called Makosi Today. Gallery Makosi2.jpg|Makosi enters the Big Brother 6 House Makosi1.jpg|Makosi in the Big Brother 6 garden Makosi5.jpg|Makosi in the Big Brother 6 lounge Makosi9.jpg|Makosi is evicted from the Big Brother 6 House Makosi3.jpg|Makosi enters the Ultimate Big Brother House Makosi8.jpg|Makosi in the Ultimate Big Brother living area Makosi6.jpg|Makosi has a picnic with Anthony as a task in the Ultimate Big Brother garden Makosi7.jpg|Makosi is evicted from the Ultimate Big Brother House Makosi4.jpg|Makosi is interviewed by Davina McCall after her eviction from the Ultimate Big Brother House Trivia *Thus far, Makosi is the only ever housemate to originate form Zimbabwe. *Makosi was the first ever housemate to be set a personal secret mission as part of a series' Launch Night Twist. *Thus far, Makosi, Roberto Conte and Sam Heuston are the only ever housemates to be immune from an eviction after receiving the most nominations against them. *Makosi was the first ever housemate to have the right to solely choose the two nominees that faced the public vote that week. *In Big Brother 6, Makosi was the only housemate, other than the housemates living there, that knew about the Secret Garden. *Makosi was the first ever housemate to solely hold the right to evict a housemate. **Thus far, she is the only ever housemate to have the person they evicted return to the House. *Makosi was one of the first ever six housemates to refuse to partake in standard Big Brother nominations. **She faced the public vote for doing this. *Makosi is one of the six ever housemates to be nominated for eviction by the public. **Thus far, she is the only ever housemate to receive a vote to evict from a housemate after being nominated by a public vote and not be evicted that night. *As housemates nominated alphabetically in Big Brother 6, Makosi was the first ever female housemate to nominate another housemate to save. **She was also the first ever female housemate to receive a nomination to save; Makosi received this nomination from Anthony Hutton. *After receiving 12 nominations against her, Makosi received more nominations than any other Big Brother 6 finalist. *Makosi was the last remaining female housemate in the Big Brother 6 House. *Makosi was the first ever female Big Brother housemate to finish in third place. *During Big Brother 10, Makosi and Craig Coates returned to the House to take part in a task celebrating ten years of Big Brother. *Makosi is the only ever Big Brother 6 housemate to return to a future series an official housemate. *After receiving 5 nominations each, Makosi and Ulrika Jonsson are tied for having received more nominations than any other female Ultimate Big Brother housemate. *Makosi was the first female housemate to be evicted from the Ultimate Big Brother House. *Makosi was the first former finalist to be evicted from the Ultimate Big Brother House. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 6 Housemate Category:Finalist Category:Ultimate Big Brother Housemate